


Разве бьётся сердце без душевной боли?

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Asexual Sexbots, Existential Crisis?, M/M, No Graphic Descriptions of Sex, Past (but not described) non con, Suicidal Thoughts, Yes you read that right, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон из боевого киборга, который не может убивать, стал секс-киборгом, который не получает удовольствия от секса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разве бьётся сердце без душевной боли?

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of "What's a Heartbeat without Heartache?" ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/5195864/chapters/11973650 ) by You_Light_The_Sky

Они просыпаются в одной постели. Голые. Это неловко. Шерлок уже встал, а Джон просто лежит и смотрит в потолок какое-то время, размышляя о своей жизни. Не спеша одевшись, Шерлок передаёт Джону его джемпер. Они не обсуждают то, что было между ними ночью. Они никогда этого не делают.

Возможно, поэтому всё так неловко.

Опять же, они оба считаются секс-киборгами. Вроде как. Киборги* на самом деле не запрограммированы на участие в сексуальных отношениях с другими киборгами. В инструкции есть какой-то пункт про то, что секс-киборги не должны быть сексуально привлекательны друг для друга, если хозяин этого не заказывает. Джон действительно не знает точной формулировки, его программное обеспечение боевого киборга поменяли на программу секс-киборга (все боевые файлы, скрытые в самых глубоких слоях его программы, отказались стираться). В предложение внесена поправка: киборги действительно не должны иметь сексуальных отношений с другими киборгами за пределами заказов.

Это может... напугать(?) людей.

Джон моргает, когда что-то прилетает ему в лицо. Его брюки. Он смотрит на них.

− Ну... Надевай их. _Ты_ же один из тех, кто настаивает на том, что мы должны следовать человеческому этикету и носить _одежду_ , − скрестив на груди руки, хмурится Шерлок.

Он очень красив в утреннем свете. Глаза цвета электрик, гладкая кожа. Основа его жёсткого диска − человеческий мозг, но Джон находит напоминания Шерлока о собственной искусственности просто потрясающими.

− Ах, да. Ну, они удобны, − улыбается Джон.

− Ты − искусственный интеллект. Ты не можешь _чувствовать_ их. То, что ты чувствуешь, просто электрические импульсы, вызванные датчиками под твоей кожей. Как модель для удовольствия, ты особенно чувствителен к...

− Да, спасибо, − громко говорит Джон, оглядываясь вокруг в поисках носков. − Я знаю, что тебе − только для того, чтобы вызвать какую-то реакцию − нравится раздражать меня разговорами о _сексуальных стимулах_. Но я действительно знаю то, на что запрограммирован на данный момент.

Шерлок фыркает. Он не говорит, что Джон едва ли похож на секс-киборга, так как вообще избегает говорить о сексе. Большинство секс-киборгов возбуждаются от любого сексуального подтекста или намёка. Но не Джон. 

Джон вспоминает чувство онемения и нереальности перед тем, как выстрелил в людей, назначенных программой врагами. Он вспоминает на линии огня того маленького человека ( _ребёнка... назови их теми, кто они есть − детьми!_ ) и тот первый сбой триггерной программы**. Но он всё равно выстрелил, а программа потом назвала врагов союзниками... и сбой... сбой... сбой...

...Джон ничего не чувствует во время секса. Покалывающие ощущения? Но они не приносят никакого удовольствия. Они обыденны и необходимы, как еда или мочеиспускание для людей. Из-за новой программы Джон должен заниматься с людьми сексом, или его программное обеспечение будет стёрто. Это очень неудобно, но люди должны находить какое-то удовольствие в создании себе подобных с помощью сексуальных жидкостей. Бесчувственной кибернетической частью себя он относится к этому как к одному из составляющих человеческой природы, но при этом (сбой, сбой, сбой) его глючащая человеческая часть ему шепчет, что люди не должны об этом узнать, потому что это − бессердечие.

− Шевелись, Джон, приблизительно 2,418 секунды назад по сети сообщили об убийстве. Если мы поспешим, то доберёмся туда раньше, чем _инспектор Лестрейд_ загрязнит место преступления своим _дыханием_ , − выпалив всё это, Шерлок вылетает из комнаты. Он ведёт себя более по-человечески, чем любой человек, которого когда-либо встречал Джон.

Впрочем, в отличие от него, программное обеспечение Шерлока − человеческие сознание и душа. Только по какой-то жестокой причине их поместили в тело секс-киборга. (Джон подозревает, что это, возможно, такая злая шутка Майкрофта Холмса, и поэтому у него есть причина загрузить себе о нём побольше «опасных» файлов.)

Джон − это тот, кто действует. Джон − это тот, кто задаётся вопросом, является ли он только программой и больше ничем.

(Можно ли любить, когда вы − всего лишь электрические импульсы на повторе?)

***

Они встретились в ремонтной мастерской.

Джон выходил из строя по крайней мере раз десять. Он всегда выбирал приоритетом жизнь, и поэтому его боевая начинка триггерной программы «мозгов» в конце-концов прекратила работать. Его хозяева пришли к выводу, что Джон провалил слишком много миссий, поэтому решили «переработать» его софт. Стереть его. Найти для него другую работу. Секс-киборг.

У новых хозяев он работает без сбоев, но счастливыми их не делает. Им не нравятся его отсутствующий взгляд, и каким усталым он выглядит. Странно, что люди описывают его как «уставшего», когда в тоже время настаивают, что киборги не могут быть такими. Разве не для этого они производят киборгов? Чтобы киборги делали то, от чего устают люди? Джон не понимает.

Тем не менее, Джон был частым посетителем мастерской. Программисты ломали голову над его программами, пытаясь обнаружить в них ошибки. Не находя ни одной, они пожимали плечами, и бормоча что-то о придирчивых сексуальных наркоманах, отправляли его к очередному хозяину.

Это был его уже семнадцатый экскурс в мастерскую, когда он увидел Шерлока, которого волоком тащили несколько мужчин в костюмах, а ещё один, с зонтиком, ими командовал.

− Серийный убийца убегает в тот самый момент, когда вы держите меня здесь, в этой... этой _тюрьме_! − Шерлок обращался ко всем, кто его слышал. Несколько человек обернулись, но, увидев глаза Шерлока цвета электрик, они пожимали плечами и возвращались к своим делам, думая, что он ещё один сломанный киборг.

− В отличие от _тебя_ , дорогой брат, у твоего серийного убийцы тело из плоти и крови, которое не повреждается так быстро, как _твоё_ новое тело, когда ты пренебрегаешь им больше сорока восьми часов. Мне найти для тебя активного партнёра или ты выпьешь то, что мои коллеги приготовили для тебя? − спросил Майкрофт, ничуть не обеспокоенный реакцией Шерлока.

Шерлок красноречиво послал Майкрофта средним пальцем. Это непристойное действие одновременно было и изящным и драматичным.

Джон не смог не рассмеяться. В это время колдующий над ним программист возился с его ногой, пытаясь исправить «хромоту», которая время от времени появлялась при ходьбе.

Чтобы взглянуть на того, кто смеётся, оба брата Холмс повернули головы.

− Прости, прости, − сказал Джон, хотя его электрические импульсы не зафиксировали ничего, кроме волнения. − Я не хотел над тобой смеяться.

Шерлок прищурил глаза. 

− Твоя программная начинка с эмоциями довольно реалистична. Я бы даже сказал, что у тебя человеческое сознание, имплантированное в механическое тело, что ты такой же, как и я. Но ведь это не так? Но почему?..

Он немедленно повернулся к ближайшему работнику мастерской и, указав на Джона, сказал:

− Я хочу его. Сколько стоит купить его свободу?

Ремонтник в шоке открыл рот. 

− О. Хмм. Он не очень новая модель, вы уверены, что не хотите прототип поновее − «Уилкса», например?..

− Не будьте глупцом. Я указал на него, и я хочу _его_. Классическая модель серии «Ватсон». И я хочу, чтобы в его программу не вмешивались. Оставьте всё, как есть.

− Эй, подожди, − перебил его Джон; глюки в его программе заискрились противоречиями. − А я разве не имею права голоса? А что, если я не захочу идти с тобой?

Глаза Шерлока загорелись от восхищения, вместо того, чтобы нахмурившись, как другие манерные владельцы, разглядывать неисправности. 

− Ты был повторно перепрограммирован как секс-киборг, но эта роль тебе не подходит. Почему бы тебе не пойти со мной? Ты сможешь использовать все свои старые навыки. Я подозреваю, что в твоей системе ещё остались боевые программы, − Шерлок проигнорировал протестующие крики программистов, − и помимо всего... мы ещё можем помочь друг другу удовлетворить наши... уникальные потребности.

Джон замолчал. Удивление. Никогда прежде у него не было выбора, а когда такая возможность представилась, Джон не был уверен, что сделать. Программа требовала от него, чтобы он сделал всё, чтобы понравиться новому хозяину − несмотря на предупреждающие сигналы о том, что другой секс-киборг не может владеть секс-киборгом − и сказать _Да_. Но помогать Шерлоку с сексуальной активностью Джон не хотел ( _роботы не могут не хотеть_ ). Он хотел, что его оставили в покое, и так похоронить себя под неисправностями, чтобы его выбросили на свалку, как любую другую повреждённую модель.

Но Шерлок смотрел на Джона как, как будто он был ярким, интересным и _ценным_. Джон никогда не чувствовал себя подобным образом. И прежде, чем успел даже подумать − протянул ему руку. А потом, уставившись на неё, Джон задался вопросом, почему подражает человеческому поведению.

Шерлок, тем не менее, взяв руку Джона за руку − которая должна была быть холодной − почувствовал, какая она удивительно тёплая.

***

С той поры Джон, следуя по пятам за Шерлоком, со всем энтузиазмом помогает ему в его работе детектива-консультанта. После того, как он был обновлён так, чтобы надёжность выглядела соблазнительной, большинство офицеров Ярда привлекла его внешность, но под взглядом Шерлока они быстро отступили. Несмотря на настороженность, инспектор Лестрейд и офицер Донован позволили Джону осматривать места преступлений вместе с Шерлоком, разрешая вспомнить скрытые военные программы и функции врача.

Раскрывая преступления, они вместе бегают по всему Лондону. Он смеётся, а Шерлок не говорит ему, что секс-киборги не должны делать того, что им не заказывают во время секса. Он снова близок к убийству человека ( _ошибка, ошибка, ошибка, защита Шерлока_ ), и из-за этого чувствует боль. Он не хочет возвращаться к тому, чтобы быть боевым киборгом. Больше − нет. И Шерлок снова смотрит на Джона так, как будто он... будто он... что-то особенное. Что-то, что намного лучше, чем работающий с перебоями киборг, которым он стал.

И Джон... ну, ни одна из его рабочих инструкций не говорит ему, как справиться с этой... с этой болью в проводах. Джон думает, что это должно быть то, что называется страданием, но как можно почувствовать страдание, если он − только электрические импульсы и металл? Он хочет, чтобы Шерлок продолжал быть Шерлоком. Он хочет залепить скотчем каждый рот, который оскорбляет Шерлока.

В Скотланд-Ярде шепчут, что раньше Шерлок Холмс был человеком. Детектив перестал считаться человеком после того, как погиб, преследуя серийного убийцу, и его странный брат скопировал сознание Шерлока в ближайшего киборга, который оказался под рукой − им оказался секс-киборг.

«Шерлок − прав», − думает Джон. Люди так невнимательны, раз не могут прочитать эмоции в этих глазах цвета электрик.

***

Сексуальная проблема неудобна. Майкрофт Холмс присылает специальные сексуальные жидкости, для того, чтобы им не пришлось искать человеческих партнёров для нормального функционирования. Джон считает их вкус... отталкивающим ( _ложь_ , люди сказали бы − _ты не можешь ощущать вкуса!_ ) Он никогда ничего не говорит Шерлоку, который отказывается пить так называемое «топливо» до последней минуты, но жалоб детектива за глаза хватает им на двоих. Джон никогда не пытается заставить Шерлока выпить «топливо», несмотря на то, что это необходимо. Он, конечно, напоминает ему, но _заставлять_ − нет. Такая мысль кажется ( _запрещено_ ) неправильной.

Майкрофт − с телохранителями и Антеей − довольно часто заходит к ним, чтобы попытаться прочитать Шерлоку очередную лекцию о том, что «топливо» нужно пить ежедневно. Обычно Майкрофт во время этих лекций так впивается в него взглядом, как будто опекать Шерлока − это функция Джона. В то время как Джон действительно выполняет функции, подобные опекуну (он следит за тем, чтобы Шерлок одевался, проводит технические осмотры и принимает вместо него пули), его расстраивают такие мысли Майкрофта.

Шерлок не любит тратить время на пустую болтовню, поэтому каждый раз выдворяет Майкрофта и телохранителей с 221Б. Напустив в комнату веселящего газа, он улыбается, глядя на то, как вся эта компания хихикает, а потом убегает, чтобы вдохнуть нормального воздуха. Джону, вероятно, следует протестовать против возможной опасности для людей, но зная, что этот газ безопасен, он не может не рассмеяться.

− Может быть тебе не стоит этого делать в следующий раз, − говорит Джон, притворяясь, что следует своим протоколам.

− Ты же знаешь, что я не прекращу этого делать, − гордится собой Шерлок, как будто Джон снова сказал ему, что он блестящий. В некотором смысле − это так.

В какой-то момент кажется естественным то, что Шерлок предлагает Джону заняться сексом. Назовите это стимулом в их программировании, но, по некоторым причинам, сексуальные жидкости становятся на вкус более терпимыми, когда секс-киборги занимаются тем, для чего они и существуют. В то время как Джон никогда не думал, что Шерлока волнует вкус таких вещей, он понимает, что тот должно быть расстроен тем, что вынужден пить «топливо» каждые 48 часов. Это − ещё один акт восстания против Майкрофта. Способ показать, что не будучи человеком в полном смысле этого слова, Шерлок всё равно упивается тем, что он и не обычный киборг.

− Мы должны заняться сексом, − говорит Шерлок, вероятно восхищаясь тупой и грубой фразой, и думая о том, как побагровел бы Майкрофт от таких слов.

Джон видит, как глаза Шерлока сияют странным, почти человеческим, светом. Жизнью. И, несмотря на протестующие голоса в программе, Джон говорит _Да_.

Их «топливо» на вкус всё ещё ужасно. Но, по крайней мере, оно больше не безвкусно. И впервые после секса кожа Джона, кажется, поёт, когда они с Шерлоком потом лежат в постели. Больше ничего они не делают. Просто объятия, как сказали бы люди.

Но Джон думает о том, что эти «объятия» намного лучше всего того, на что он был запрограммирован и делал прежде.

***

− Эта модель серии «Ватсон»... − Джон слышит, как Майкрофт и Шерлок разговаривают на первом этаже, − ...Брат, ты действительно должен подумать о том, чтобы сдать его на утилизацию.

Слышится глухой стук, который отзывается эхом в Джоне, когда он смотрит на свои изношенные руки. Да. Конечно. Это логично. Он и так прослужил слишком долго. Кто знает, сколько ещё лет пройдёт, прежде чем Шерлоку придётся платить за замену в нём каких-то частей? Новый киборг обойдётся гораздо дешевле, чем новая рука для дрянной модели серии «Ватсон 1999». Ему нужно будет передать некоторые файлы для нового киборга... файлы о том, как уговорить Шерлока выпить топливо, как его успокоить, то, как он играет на скрипке... то, как... 

− Ты забыл свой мозг на работе, Майкрофт?

Джон замирает.

− ... _Шерлок_... − начинает Майкрофт тоном, который состоит на 57% из подавляемого раздражения и на 13% − из беспокойства. Другие 30% Джону всегда непонятны.

− Джон остаётся. И точка. И ты ничего не будешь делать. А теперь − уходи, пока я не решил протестировать этот довольно интересный старинный пистолет, который приобрёл во время одного из расследований. Насколько я понимаю, пули создают уникальный рисунок брызг крови, и я хотел бы проверить эту теорию...

Удар кулаком по входной двери громче, чем предыдущий, на несколько микро-децибелов.

− Жаль, что мы ещё не можем перепрограммировать человеческие мозги. − говорит Майкрофт. − Какой позор. Я мог бы обойтись без истеричного характера.

Джон приходит в движение, прежде чем понимает, что делает. Щелчок пистолета. Пуля. Джон. Руки. Но...

Взгляд Шерлока мечется между Майкрофтом, который стоит за плечом Джона, зияющим отверстием в арке дверного проёма и широко распахнутыми глазами Джона. Когда Джон настраивает свои линзы, то видит, как по лбу Майкрофта катится пот.

− Шерлок прекрасен таким, какой он есть, спасибо, − Джон руководит происходящим, закрывая дверь перед лицом Майкрофта.

Как только она захлопывается, дрожащие руки Шерлока с длинными пальцами начинают ощупывать Джона, прикасаясь к каждому дюйму его лица, рукам и ногам.

− _Ты в порядке_ , − говорит Шерлок. В его глазах − огонь и молнии. И Джон не может ничего ответить, не может отвести взгляд, потому что они такие яркие. − Ответь мне, Джон, − повторяет тот снова. Это нелогично, потому что Шерлок видел, куда вошла пуля, так почему...

− С тобой всё в _порядке_?!

− Хмм. Да. Все системы вроде бы... _функционируют_ , − он не заканчивает, потому что Шерлок, упав перед ним на колени, обнимает его, говоря, что Джон не должен защищать такую грязь, как Майкрофт, что работа Джона состоит в том, чтобы остаться с _ним_ , и Джон... ну...

 _«Не важно, что я сломаюсь»_ , − решает он, наклоняясь и обнимая Шерлока. _Я останусь._

***

Средняя гарантия на модель серии «Ватсон» − ровно два года. «ACD Corporation» будет счастлива бесплатно заменить вашу модель, если она получит повреждения во время войны (см. список ниже: шрапнель, лазеры, острые лезвия, пулемётный огонь...). Однако, поскольку модель серии «Ватсон» − экспериментальный боевой киборг, это предложение перестаёт действовать после того, как истекает гарантия, и устранение любых повреждения оплачивается владельцем.

***

Однажды был человек. Джон помнит его. Сержант Билл Эмилио Мюррей. Регистрационный номер BAK47 ER82. Врач. ...И хороший человек.

Другие люди в армии игнорировали Джона, как только понимали, что перед ними не живой организм. Они рассматривали его как неподвижный автомобиль, электрический столб или собаку, а Билл, просто хлопая на плечу, говорил _Хорошая работа, приятель_ , даже когда Джон протестовал против такого обращения. Джон не мог понять, почему Билл упорствовал в таком некорректном поведении.

− Эй, модель серии «Ватсон», у тебя есть имя? − однажды спросил Билл, игнорируя все возражения Джона.

− Как модели, принадлежащей британскому правительству, мне назначают регистрационный номер в военных целях и штрих-код для завода. У меня никогда не было человеческих имён. Скорей всего, это потому, что непрактично давать имя военному киборгу. − Джон привык к такому обращению в бараках.

Билл, услышав это, нахмурился. 

− Ну, и что в этом хорошего? Это очень неудобно, всё время обращаться к тебе, называя «моделью серии Ватсон»... или просто «Ватсон» − теперь это фирменный знак... Как насчет «Джона»? Это довольно простое имя, но мне кажется, что тебе оно подойдёт. Есть много хороших ребят по имени Джон.

Его процессоры были неспособны вычислить, _зачем_ Биллу (людям) так необходимо дать ему имя.

− Джон − человеческое имя... − сказал он вместо этого.

− Ну, мне оно нравится, − Билл снова хлопнул его по плечу.

− Имя − просто набор случайных звуков. Что угодно может быть именем. Взрыв может быть. Или стрельба.

− Ай, я тебя умоляю! Ты можешь представить людей, воспроизводящих вместо имени звуки стрельбы? Я имею в виду, я уверен, что некоторые битбоксеры*** смогут, но для большинства людей такое повторить будет просто _невозможно_. Ну, давай же, выбирай «Джона», в научной фантастике тоже есть герой по имени Джон!

− Я сейчас собираюсь на ежедневное техобслуживание. Хорошего дня, сержант Мюррей.

− Зови меня Биллом! − донеслось эхом ему вслед.

Больше они не виделись. Билл погиб, спасая двух солдат своего взвода.

Джон сохранил своё имя.

(Это был приказ, не так ли?)

***

Люди горят. ( _Цель − нейтрализована, модель серии «Ватсон», вернитесь на основную базу._ ) Их крики раздирают когтями наполненный пеплом воздух, ввинчиваясь в процессоры слуха. Они медленно затихают в воздушных слоях, но на таких частотах большую часть органики уже не слышно. Люди, благослови вас за это. ( _Цель − нейтрализована, модель серии «Ватсон». Повторяю. Вернитесь. На. Базу._ ) Кто-то зовёт маму и просит чашку чая, но они никогда его не получат, потому что... ( _Ошибка: это был приказ. Его руки дрожат. Ошибка: это был приказ. Как может приказ быть ошибкой, ошибкой, ош..._ ).

− Джон!

Нос Шерлока так близок, что Джон задаётся вопросом, на что похоже то, когда есть лёгкие, чтобы дышать тем же воздухом.

− Джон, ты меня слышишь?

Слышу. Джон позволяет векам закрыть линзы. Очистить стекло. Повторная обработка памяти. Он в Скотланд-Ярде. Ещё один взрыв. Кто-то отправлял сообщения. Шерлок похож на Рождество.

Снова приглушённое эхо и лязг ржавого металла, отдающиеся по всем конечностям и суставам. Просто глюк. Просто глюк...

− Да, хмм, кажется, хмм... − он не может отвести взгляд от экрана. Из-за огня, благодаря кислороду в воздухе всё сильнее охватывающего окна. Из-за криков, которые слышны из его голодного жара. Сколько жизней там погибнет? Сколько потенциального программирования?

− Это неважно, − Шерлок проносится мимо него, разглагольствуя о следующей подсказке и следующем ключе − _он всегда такой_. Почему он не видит? Почему он не понимает, как драгоценна человеческая жизнь? Какие счастливые и хрупкие, такие же, как он, в то время как Джон вынужден смотреть, как они, как они...

− Разве тебе всё равно? − обвинение срывается с губ Джона, прежде, чем он может удержать в себе этот глюк.

_(Ошибка: это было...)_

Все замирают. Донован и в ужасе и под впечатлением, в то время как Андерсон, кажется, рассержен и удивлён (Почему только он не признаёт, что восхищается Шерлоком? Джон никогда этого не поймёт.), Лестрейд почти роняет свою ручку, в то время как Шерлок, прищурив глаза цвета электрик, смотрит на Джона.

− Мне очень жаль, − холодный голос Шерлока скользит по электрическим импульсам основного процессора Джона, − но _сейчас моё неравнодушие_ поможет им? _Неравнодушие будет стимулировать_ на более эффективные выводы?

_(Ошибка --- **люди горят, и вместо аромата воздуха Джон ощущает запах пепла, мяса, крови и**... это БыЛ пРИкаааааааааЗ....!!!)_

− Нет, − Джон сглатывает, − но это поможет тебе не пропустить важные детали...

− Какие именно, _святой_ Ватсон?

Суставы Джона зудят и напрягаются от холода, как будто их опустили в холодную воду. _(Ошибка. Ошибка. Ош... Ош... Ош... Отключите, СКОРЕЕ отключите такого Ватсона!)_

Но Шерлок продолжает говорить. Шерлок видит всё _(Ошибка. Ошибка. Ош... )_ , что требуется для расследования. 

− Мне не нужен неисправный Ватсон, который советует мне, как раскрывать дела. Я был эффективен и без неравнодушия в течение многих лет! Если ты собираешься отвлекать меня глупыми вопросами − _пошёл вон_!

Джон не... он не может... ждать...

− Это − _приказ_!

Он слушается.

***

У него были хозяева прежде. Некоторые из них хотели, чтобы устранив цели, он шёл дальше. Он делал это. Он был хорош в этой работе. Он никогда не ослушивался, до тех пор пока... _выбирай, Джон_... до тех пор, пока... _ребёнок оглядывается на него... в пепле и грязи_... до тех пор, пока они не отозвали его. А затем... _Привет, модель серии «Ватсон». Я слышу, что тебя зовут Джоном? Хорошее имя, легко произносить в постели_... потом... _Ты можешь застонать для меня красиво, котик, да, вот так, о, о_... потом... _Ты любишь меня? Скажите мне, что ты любишь меня! Повтори это... Нет, не так... Говори так, как будто это правда!_... потом... _Почему ты смотришь на меня вот так, ты, отвратительная металлическая шлюха, почему..._

Он не был хорош в этой работе.

_Он бракованный, заберите его! Расплавьте его! Сожгите его! Просто переработайте его на что-то полезное!_

После всего этого ему не стоило в ремонтной мастерской протягивать Шерлоку руку. Всё, что он видит − старые фрагменты данных, прокручивание их много раз. Эта глючная боль и вой захватили всего Джона, заставляя его вернуться и попросить Шерлока дать ему ещё один шанс, но он продолжает идти из-за _приказа_ , и потому, что не думает, что он...

Думать? Нет. Нет. Он не должен _думать_. Это только приведёт его к другому владельцу. И ещё одному. И ещё... а он _не хочет другого_! Он так... так... (Устал? Это − правильное слово? Он может себе позволить сейчас устать?)

− Я хотел быть твоей модификацией Джона, Билл, − он понимает, что слышит эхо голоса Билла в своих электрических цепях. − Мне так жаль, что не могу.

( _Пошёл вон_ )

Он не может быть даже модификацией Шерлока.

***

Если бы только он обернулся.

Если бы только он услышал за спиной шаги людей Мориарти.

***

**Добро пожаловать в вашу модель серии «Ватсон-1999», версия 2.0: категория - секс-киборг. Хотели бы вы его перезагрузить? Да/Нет**

**___ Да**

**Вы уверены? Да/Нет**

**___ Да**

**Спасибо. Ваша модель серии «Ватсон-1999» будет перезагружена. Пожалуйста, вставьте диск для восстановления.**

***

Его хозяин смотрит на него с довольной улыбкой. Это приятно. Это означает, что он выполнил все пожелания своего хозяина. Он сделал хорошую работу.

− Да, всё получилось, − отвечает Хозяин, медленно хлопая в ладоши. − Ты мог бы даже составить серьезную конкуренцию моей модели «Моран»! Теперь пойдём, зверушка, в бассейне у меня назначено свидание, для того, чтобы подобраться к...

Свидание. Его процессоры заносят имя в базу данных. Ещё одна цель, которую надо устранить.

− Очень хорошо.

Он следует за ним.

***

Хозяин долго что-то говорит до того, как подать сигнал:

− ...моя зверушка придёт, чтобы позаботиться о тебе, − это фраза назойливо гудит внутри его главной компьютерной системы, будто бы внося разлад в игру на фортепьяно. Но это не имеет значения. У хозяина есть миссия для него, и он закончит ее. Тогда шум исчезнет.

Большой бассейн посреди помещения. Есть два выхода внизу и несколько выходов из помещения на верхнем балконе, если понадобится спрыгнуть с крыши (вряд ли, любой человек, который попытается это сделать, разобьётся). Хозяин стоит на другом конце бассейна, напротив предполагаемой цели.

Он меняет положение оружия в своих руках, прицеливается, и, до того, как выстрелить, слышит, как цель шепчет:

− ... _Джон_...

Хозяин начинает смеяться, и он замирает. Что в этом забавного? Возможно, цель сошла с ума. Он не видит никого, кого бы называли поблизости «Джоном». Может быть «Джон» − имя Хозяина?. Хотя непохоже, что это так. Цель, кажется, смотрит не на Хозяина, а _на него_ , но... _не имеет значение, ликвидировать цель_... Почему?..

− Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет... ты не можешь... − цель отступает на шаг, а затем рвётся вперёд (почему?), Хозяин в это время только смеётся.

− Но я это _сделал_. Это было легко, после того, как ты отдал ему приказ уйти.

Нужно стрелять, говорит он своим рукам. Электрические импульсы идут к его пальцам. Он чувствует, как электрический триггер убеждает его стрелять, но руки, держащие оружие, трясутся. Он не понимает. Он продолжает смотреть на цель. Он задаётся вопросом, кто тут Джон.

− Нет, нет, − лицо цели темнеет (опасность), и он, рванувшись вперёд, хватает его за плечи и кричит, − Джон, _Джон_ , ты безмозглый идиот, это − я! _Шерлок Холмс_. Я − твой хозяин, а _не он_!

− Ответ − неверен, − отвечает он. − Я зарегистрирован Джеймсом Мориарти как военный...

− _НЕТ_!

Цель прикасается к нему губами, и он хмурится, так, как это делают люди. Почему цель применяет в отношении него человеческие брачные ритуалы? Для чего? Он не секс-киборг и не романтичная модель для эскорта. Он не привлекателен (и не годится) для использования таким образом.

Он отталкивает цель. Наводит оружие.

− Да, − улыбается Хозяин, в то время как гул в его голове становится громче, − заканчивай работу, зверушка. Имей в виду, пусть он пострадает не слишком сильно. Мне, возможно, позже он понадобится.

Цель, дрожа, вытаскивает оружие и собирается направить его на Хозяина, но нельзя позволить этому произойти. Он должен стрелять, он _должен стрелять, он должен..._

***

Оружие стреляет.

Модель серии «Ватсон» падает в бассейн, в то время как цель кричит _Джон, Джон_ , а плечи Хозяина трясутся от смеха.

Он закрывает глаза. «Слава Богу», − доносится эхом от глюка в программе. Ни один из них не пострадал. Он улыбается.

Вода принимает его в свои объятия.

***

 _Пожалуйста, Боже, позволь ему жить_.

Какой глупый Шерлок, как киборги могут жить?

***

− ...может быть лучше было бы снова очистить его память...

− _Нет_ , − говорит голос.

 _Тот_ голос. Который назначен целью. Модель серии «Ватсон» чувствует, как гул становится громче. Он должен был устранить цель. Он потерпел неудачу. Он пытается пошевелить руками таким образом, чтобы закончить миссию, но находит, что они не отвечают на сигналы.

− Не смейте трогать его память. Вы рискуете стереть его предыдущие воспоминания...

− ...они не существуют, ради Бога! Майкрофт, скажите вашему сумасшедшему брату, как на самом деле работает робототехника, потому что он впустую тратит моё время...

− _Никто не тронет Джона!_

Тишина. Даже гул в голове модели серии «Ватсон» становится тише.

− ...Джон будет помнить, − шипит цель. − Я знаю, что он будет. А если − нет, то я _знаю_ − он не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то касался его программ. Мориарти мог _перепрограммировать_ его, но _Джон_ мой. Я знаю, что он вернётся ко мне.

Никто не пытается стереть из его памяти стоящую перед ним задачу по устранению цели.

***

Цель − человек, опознаваемый как секс-киборг (вероятно, потому, что секс-киборги напоминают людей больше всего). Странное противоречие органического и неорганического. Всё время настаивает, чтобы модель серии «Ватсон» называл его Шерлоком. Но модель серии «Ватсон» отказывается отвечать.

Цель − не его Хозяин. Он хочет знать, в порядке ли Хозяин.

− Мориарти оставил тебя умирать! Я принёс тебя сюда. Я отремонтировал тебя!

− Зачем? − слова выскакивают прежде, чем «Ватсон» может остановить их. − Мне приказано устранить тебя. Это нелогично, если ты хочешь, чтобы я сохранил свою функциональность.

 _«Я не могу исполнить ни один приказ»_ , − он не позволяет себе озвучить этот глюк.

Какое-то время цель молчит. Но тогда цель подносит ладонь к щеке модели серии «Ватсон», будто собираясь его снова коснуться, «Ватсон» отстраняется. Смотрит хмуро.

Цель опускает руку.

− На прошлой неделе у тебя было, по крайней мере, тридцать восемь возможностей меня убить. Но ты этого не сделал. _Почему?_

− Я... − он обращается к своей памяти. Его Хозяин. Бассейн. Курок. Цель и...

_Кровь... остекленевшие глаза ребёнка... Билл «Зови Меня Джоном»... почему ты не смотришь на меня?... отправьте его обратно... бракованный... сколько стоит купить его свободу?... голубые глаза... топливо, почему не выпил своё топливо.. секс обычный, всегда обычный, но необходимый... синий... прикосновение... пошёл вон... пошёл... Это... ПрИКааааааз..._

− Я сдерживаюсь, − говорит он вместо этого, несмотря даже на то, что глаза Шерлока, кажется, вскрывают его банк данных.

Шерлок выбегает из комнаты. И только когда дверь захлопывается, Джон, позволив себе опустить глаза, задумывается над тем, почему люди плачут. Из-за электрических импульсов, мечущихся взад и вперёд в их мозгах (процессорах), сея там огонь и разрушение. Как ещё они могут облегчить свою боль?

***

Джон не разговаривает в течение трёх дней.

***

− Почему ты это делаешь?! − громко кричит Шерлок, как Джон и предсказывал. − Я знаю, ты должен что-то помнить. Или ты пытаешься наказать меня? За то, что я не твой _Хозяин_? Ты не можешь больше отказываться от топлива, твоя программа, возможно, вернулась к исходной − к боевому киборгу, но твоё оборудование − по-прежнему как у секс-киборга, и ему требуется _жидкость_.

Джон закрывает глаза. Всё скоро закончится.

Грохот. Вероятно гаечный ключ, который Шерлок выбросил в окно. Пока Шерлок не причиняет себе боли, Джон не будет вмешиваться. Джон выйдет из строя в ближайшее время.

Кроме того, он слышит.

− ...Прости.

Будь у Джона сердце, оно остановилось бы. Прямо сейчас.

− Я не должен был... я не должен был говорить тебе _пошёл вон_ , − тихо говорит Шерлок. − Я был... как ты говоришь, идиотом. У меня... _У меня нет друзей_. Но... у меня есть один. А сейчас у меня нет даже тебя, не так ли? Ты − мой проводник света. _Джон_...

− _Не будь идиотом_ , − выдыхает Джон. _Ну, почему, почему_ , тот говорит это только сейчас, когда он собирается отключиться в любой момент? − Это не твоя ошибка. Моя. На меня... не надо на меня давить. Я просто... Я устаревший. Я не могу функционировать должным образом. Я не могу убивать, − _он не хочет_. − Я не могу заниматься сексом, − _он не **хочет**_. − Я не могу даже сделать тебя счастливым, − _а вот это он хочет._

Его веки горят. В данный момент слёзы были бы необходимы.

− Я − бракованный киборг. Ты... Ты не можешь меня хотеть.

Он сейчас так устал. Он ведь может себе позволить себе устать, правда? Топлива в нём осталось очень мало. Ранее он отключил многие свои автоматические системы.

Но крепкие руки Шерлока поднимают его со стола ближе к злым глазам. 

− Теперь послушай меня внимательно, Джон, потому что я скажу это только один раз. Я _люблю_ тебя. И я _не_ позволю тебе отключиться. Ты − самый настоящий _человек_ на этой планете, пусть будут прокляты неорганические части, и мне всё равно, что ты не функционируешь должным образом. Посмотри на меня, я только функционирую как человек!

− Но... ты и есть... − пытается сказать Джон, когда Шерлок его обнимает.

− Ты чувствуешь здесь жар? − шепчет Шерлок.

Веки горят... Джон кивает.

− Человеческие мозги − не что иное как нейроны, запускающие электрические сигналы. Что такое искусственный интеллект без электрических импульсов? Ничто. Просто холодный металл. Ты и я... мы состоим из электрических сигналов, мы такие же живые, как все.

Джон спрашивает себя, не этот ли жар в горле люди называют как «пересохло во рту», потому что не может прекратить смотреть на Шерлока... смотреть на Шерлока и думать...

− Ты должен быть человеком, в конце концов.

Шерлок смотрит на него недоверчиво. Вероятно, соответствующая реакция после сердечного признания.

Джон не может не рассмеяться, чувствуя как от не-слёз горят линзы.

− Ты просто сочиняешь стихи.

Шерлок, осыпая поцелуями его глаза, губы и нос, заставляет заткнуться.

***

Они живые.

***

Примечания переводчика:

* − Киборг (сокращение от англ. cybernetic organism − кибернетический организм) − В медицине − биологический организм, содержащий механические или электронные компоненты, машинно-человеческий гибрид (в научной фантастике, гипотетике и т. п.).  
** − Тригерная функция, триггерная программа − ...Триггер (триггерная система) − класс электронных устройств, обладающих способностью длительно находиться в одном из двух устойчивых состояний и чередовать их под воздействием внешних сигналов.  
*** − Битбоксер − имитатор ритмических рисунков (битов) и мелодий при помощи голосового аппарата и артикуляций органами рта.


End file.
